fairy black arc 1 new world
by Asyus
Summary: Happy has been seperated from his guild and world, placed in a world that he knows nothing about, and not only that, he has dark magic now. His life takes a unexpected turn, a turn that will change him and his future.
1. Ch 1. Another world

Ch 1. Another world

"There's the guild." the rough voice of the iron dragon slayer said.

"Alright let's go!" The impatient salamander responded, getting up to storm in. "We got a 100 year quest to finish!"

"Aye sir!" cried out his blue feline partner, ready to carry them to the battle

"Hold it!" yelled the scarlet mage as she pulled them both down. "We need a plan."

"Aw come on erza we don't have time for plans! Besides as strong as we are we could just storm in that place and take them all out in one fell swoop!"

"We don't know what we're dealing with. For all we know they might've already completed that spell!"

"I don't think so. By my intel the guilds progress is slow. Besides trying to find these guys was a freaking pain in the ass! Do you know how many times i had to walk into a gay bar just to find out about their damn master!? Huh do ya!?" Gajeel's mind was scard by what he had seen all those times. "Urgh." he clutched his stomach trying to avoid vomiting. "Hold it in stomach!"

"I feel sorry for the poor guy." Gray said. He could only imagine the things the scard metal dragon slayer saw. "Wait i thought you weren't with the magic council anymore?"

"This was what i was working on before i left and i told them i'd finish it up."

"Alright. So what's our plan?" lucy asked, looking at erza

"No offense, but with as much shit i've been through, i say screw the plan. We do it salamanders way!"

"Wow you must really be bothered by that to have to go with natsu's idea." Carla said baffled

"Yep. Plus they already stormed in."

Everyone deadpanned a "huh?"

Gajeel pointed behind him at the dark guild. Everyone looked and saw a running pink haired mage along with his blue tomcat running to the door and punching a huge hole in it. Everyone just sighed. This stuff was pretty typical of them, which makes you think why they didn't see them run off if they've been through this before.

"Alright we better catch up." The sky dragon slayer spoked, standing up with the others and charging in.

 **Natsu pov**

"Fire dragons!" I roared out my attack name, ready to go in with a bang. Happy was behind me, ready to fly me in once i smashed this door down. The iron head just needed our help didn't he? Right when were on our way to start our hundred year quest. Well whatever. With our strength we should finish this up in no time! "Iron fist!" I punched through that wall, smashing it to pieces. Standing among the rubble i saw a few surprised faces facing towards me, some at the mages who just sk happened to be in front of the door when i punched through it. They were underneath the rubble. I smirked. I'm getting fired up!

The mage's that were surprised started to look fiercely at me with anger. Looks like there ready to fight me. Bring it on then! I'll take them out like nothing. The mages launched an attack on me, some spheres made out of some magic. I breathed in, this should be easy. "Fire dragons! Roar!" I blew out my flames, roasting there spheres to nothing and hitting them too. They were knocked out instantly against the wall. I wanna end this quickly so it'd be best to take out there guild master. "Now if i was a guild master where would i be...hmmm." I thought outloud. Then it dawned on me. Of course he'd be in the obvious place. "He's up top!"

Happy gasped in disbelief. "Natsu did you just think?! I'm so proud of you!"

"What's that supposed to mean!? Nevermind! Lets go happy!" I ran to the nearest stairs, heading up to the top with happy following me, bashing around all the wizards that tried to stop like ragdolls. I knew this would be easy!

I made it to the end of the stairs, leaving nothing but knocked out wizards and burns behind me. In front of me laid a blue decorated door.

"Wow thats a nice do-" happy started to say but he didn't finish it cause i punched the door down. "Really?"

What? I want to get this over with. "So then!" I stomped myself in. There were at least 5 wizards there, looking at me, forming a circle in the center of the room. "Which one of you is the master of this guild? Im gonna beat you to a pulp!"

A mage that had its back faced at me turned around around at me. He wore a long blue hood that covered his whole body. He was a bit taller than me and had a better build. Doesn't mean he's stronger than me though. He spoke up. "I'm the master." He took a few steps forward to me. "So you want to beat me up?"

I nodded. "That's right! Into a pulp!"

He smirked at me. Slowly he unbuttoned his hood. The buttons went as far as his waist and that's as far as he unbuttoned them. Looks like he was ready to fight. I respond by cracking my knuckles.

"I'm getting fired up here. You ready?" he looked so confident. This might be a good fight compared to those other wizards.

He chuckled. "Yes I'm ready. Just one thing."

"What's that?"

He opened up his hood to reveal his chiseled muscled chest and….his underwear? "Be gentle with me~. At Least 1st." he bit his thumb and held his arm around his torso when he said that.

"...huh?"

"Where in the middle of something but you came at just the right time. I need a stress reliever~" all of the sudden his tone became very feminine.

"...wh-what?"

"Hm? You seem confused sexy." A chill ran up my spine when he said that. "Are you not the prostitute i called for?"

"What!? I'm not a prostitute!"

"Oh you're not?" He began to chuckle while buttoning back up his jacket "oh silly me. You looked to be one." He turned to me and held his cheeks in embarrassment. "And here i thought i was early

Wait hang on...did he say…"i look like one!?" I shouted out to him. I swear happy's enjoying this. I can hear him trying not tk laugh behind me.

"Of course! You have that sweater that shows lf That fine pack of muscles~ a fierce face that screams "whos your daddy-" and those pants are practically begging to be ripped off~~~"

"Pffft AAHAHAHAH OOOH OH HAHAHAHAHA OH MY OH OH OHOHOAHAHAA!" Happy was losing it behind me.

"Shut up happy!" I glared back at him.

He stopped for a sec only releasing a few chuckles while trying not to burst again. "You do have a fierce face, but you're not my daddy HAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAGAHA AAAHAHABAHAH!"

"Grrrrr!" I turned back to the mage "anyway i'm here to beat you up!"

"See now that's confusing. Are you prostitute in training or just shy because that's very male prostituish."

"Im not a prostitute im a mage!"

"A mage prostitute?"

"NO!"

"N-natsu...make….make it...stop...im...hnnmnk dying here, pnnnnk GAHAHAHA!"

"Grrr look here..im a wizard from fairy tail..im here to stop you huys from comepleting whatever the hell you trying to make and then get on with our quest. Understand!?"

"Ooooh ok….boys!"

Just then the other 4 males jumped from there positions and launched themselves at me. "Fire dragon claw!" I swung my foot at them and was able to kick 2 of them, launching them to the side of the wall, the other 2 dodged however.

One of the 2 got beside and aimed his hand at me. "Magnum water bullet!" Water spiraled around his hand and shot at me like a bullet.

In response i slammed my fist into the ground and created a firewall that turned that water bullet into steam. When the steam cleared he was obviously surprised i had blocked that with fire. I smirked "my fire beats your water anyday!"

 **Meanwhile Erza's pov**

I sighed with irritation while slashing one of my enemies down. Natsu had ran off and left behind a whole mess of wizards for us to take care of. They must of came here when natsu busted in but instead of seeing him they saw us because natsu doesn't know how to wait. "When i get my hands on him-"

A member of this dark guild tried to strike me from behind but i grabbed his throat before he could and brang him to my face. "Where is your master?" I said in a low demanding tone

 **Poor wizards pov**

This chick is scary! Uurg my throat hurts! "He's up top he's up top!" please let me go please let me go!

 **Back to erza**

"Thank you." I tossed him to the side. As soon as he landed he ran off but i didn't care, gajeel was waiting outside to capture them. He didn't want to come of for some reason.

 **Normal pov**

The wizard that erza tossed had ran out the guild only to be trapped on a cage of iron spikes. "Gotcha!" Yelled the maker, it was Gajeel. He walked up to the man with a pairi of anti magic cuffs, "I'm gonna lock you up!"

The dark mage smiled "Oh yes! Please!" He screamed on ecstasy. "You're exactly my type!"

Gajeel stopped in his tracts "...GRAY SWITCH WITH ME!"

The ice wizard came out of the door, but he was leaning on its frame holding his guts as if in pain.

"What the-!? Don't tell me one of them got you!?" The iron dragon slayer became concern

Gray groaned in pain and looked up, his face pale. "I can't...take it…"

"What happened!?" Gajeel ran up to his side. Gray pointed behind and Gajeel looked back and was horrified. Skme of the wizards of the guild they were fighting were frozen in grays ice, but all of them...all of them were- Gajeel face went almost as pale as grays. They were all nearly nude with expressions of pure pleasure painted on there faces.

Gray suppressed the urge to hurle as he said "After i froze the 1st one the rest started to strip and jump at me. It was horrible…" Gray will have nightmares of this.

Just then 2 more mages jumped out the door and free falled at them. One of them yelled "Hey mr frosty man~ come freeze the abs~" the other one yelled "This heart needs a chillin and your the remedy~~" they both got iron clubbed. Didnt stop them from crying out "Oh my and iron club is exactly what we naughty boys needed~~!"

"Screw the spell! There actions is the true crime! And the scars there giving us!...hey….wait a minute." He just realized something. "Where the hell is lily?"

Lily stayed where he was from the beginning. "Not going in there." Is what he said to himself as he watched what happened from afar, turning his head away, and hiding behind a tree so as not to get noticed

However Gajeel spotted him. "Hey! You asshole i see you there!"

"I'm still not moving."

"Sky dragon roar!" Wendy roared her winda at the group in front of her, blowing them away. She was approached by another group of mages. The group stared at her and she was ready fight when they were.

They kept staring at her, examining her, making her anxious. Then one by one they all smiled and awed. "You're such a cute crossdresser!" on of them shouted out.

"C….crossdresser!?" Wendy's will to fight popped away.

"Why yes! You look so adorable in that dress!" One of them said. "There aren't many boys like you who are into that, but you pull it off so stunningly."

Wendy sulked onto the ground, cursing her flat chest in her mind. Taurus, Lucy, and Carla all attacked the group away. Carla walked over to wendy and patted her on the back, trying to comfort her. "There there child." She said to her.

"It's not fair." wendy glared at Carla with teary eyes. "Why didn't they confuse you for a guy!?"

"Wha!?" Carla was taken back that statement

"You're just as flat as me so why didn't you get confused!? It's so unfair!"

"C-calm down."

She grabbed her by the shoulders "I caaaaan't!"

"Oh boy…." She pulled wendy into a hug and let her cry on her shoulders. "Go ahead and let it out." She said while pating her on her back.

While doing so carla all of the sudden received a vision. She saw Natsu shouting something while having a face of fear painted on his face, reaching for something, then she saw something that really scared her. It was happy, crying and also reaching his hand out, but he was getting pulled into something, something dark. The vision ended and Carla had a scared and worried look on her face.

Wendy noticed this when she looked at her face. "Carla? What's wrong?"

"We need to get to Natsu And happy! Right now! Everyone! Natsu and happy might be in danger! We need to head to the top right now!"

"What did you see?" Erza inquired.

"Something bad…"

They all had rushed to the stairs, making their way upstairs, heading to where there salamander and his partner went, taking down enemies on their way there...well the girls where, the guys stayed in the back. Sadly that didn't work for them because they were getting chased by guys and hit on. "Look at that ass!" "Damn that man's got some fine muscle on him!" "Put some butter on those buns!" was what they were shouting.

"Enough!" Gray shouted as frosted the over in a wave of ice. He continued to follow the others.

They reached to the top and busted in. When they got in the saw happy, kneeling on the floor, and shaking. "H-help...me…"

"Happy!" Carla shouted rushing over to the blue tomcat with haste and worry. "Are you alright!?"

"My stomach...I...can't….I can't…"

"Happy what's wrong? Did you get hit in the stomach?" Wendy said ready to heal.

"I can't stop...pffft AHAHAHAHA" He fell to his back and bursted out in laughter, tears falling oc his eyes. "I can't stop laughing HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"...Wh...what?"

"Stop it!" They heard the voice of Natsu followed by a crash.

"Harder!" Was what another voice shouted.

"Stop it!" Another loud crash.

"Harder!" The voice said again.

"Natsu!" Lucy called out

"Lucy help me!" Natsu cried out in agony. "Please!"

"Natsu's in trouble! Lets go!" Erza called out and rushed to the where they heard Natsu. Heading to where he was they passed by a few unconscious mages. "Natsu!" what they expecred to see was Natsu beaten, bruised, and in danger. Instead tho they got this:

"Help meeeeee!" Natsu was currently holding the guild master by the collar while pinning him down. The loud crashes were of him punching the master into the ground, noted by the dents in it. "He won't stop!" Natsu was in tears.

"Hit me harder!" The man said smiling as he got beat.

"Make him stop, please!" Natsu cried out even more

"Geez natsu we thought you were in trouble." Gray responded

"Leave it to salamander to be an idiot." Gajeel responded.

"Oh my. I see 2 sexy looking stud muffins! Come over here hunnies and join the fun!" The dark wizard shouted.

"..."

"ICE MAKE!

"IRON DRAGON!"

"HAMMER!"

"CLUB!" The shouted in unison as they charged at the wizard, unleashing their attacks along with Natsu.

"Stop it! My stomachs gonna explode!" Happy was too far to see anything but he could definitely hear them and that was enough to keep him laughing.

"Seriously?" Carla sighed. "Well Atleast nothing bad happened."

"Wh- hooo what do you mean?" Happy responded trying to calm his giggle fit

"Nothing. I was worried about you. I was...nevermind...Natsu's strong enough to protect you."

"Ye….someone has to be…" He said under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." Happy didn't show it but his lack of strength was starting to get to him. 'I wish i was stronger...that way..i could help natsu and the others so much more….' He thought in his mind.

Noone noticed it but the writings that were written where the dark guild master and his subordinates where started to glow.

"Haaaah haaaaah had enough! Haaah you asshole!" Gajeel growled, out of breath along with the other 2.

"Mmm so great...but maybe a little bit more? I'm a greedy one."

"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! ERZA!" they all shouted and flung him to Erza.

She caught him by the throat. "Now then. Still having fun." She started squeezing his throat.

"Gnnng…..hnn...yes!" He replied

"Wh...what!?" Erza was taken back by that

"You're such a beautiful women! Id take anything you give me baby!"

"I thought you only liked guys!"

"Nope. Im bi."

"This is impossi-"

"WAAAAH!" A shout cut erza off. Everyone turned to see what was going on.

What they saw was that carla had been knocked away by something, but it's the other sight they saw that got their attention. It was happy, wrapped in black tendrils, getting dragged into what seemed to be a black hole. His face was painted with fear as the tendrils dragged him into the ball of darkness.

"H-happy!" Natsu shouted as he dashed towards his partner. The tendrils however whipped at him and pushed him back.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted in fear and panic. He brang out his wings and flapped them as hard as he could to escape the grasp of black appendages. However the tendrils took hold of the tomcats wings. "N-natsu help me!"

The others also rushed in to try and help him, but the tendrils fought back, lashing out at them so they couldn't get near him, keeping them at bay. Carla just got back up and looked behind herself. Her eyes widened in horror, this scene was the one from her vision, the one she had just moments ago. She quickly joined in the attempt to rescue him. The vision didnt reveal the future of this event so she hoped that that meant that they rescued him.

Happy anxiously flapped his wings, tears flooding his eyes as he was trying to get out of the grasp of the tendrils. The tendrils squeezed his wings harder and one tendril thrusted itself onto his back. The one that hit his back burned and the ones pulling on his wings sent shocks of pain down his spine, causing him to cry out.

"I'm coming happy don't worry!" Natsu yelled out. However the tendrils were keeping him from fulfilling that statement. He and the others tried fighting back the best they could but there efforts seemed to be in vain. Gray kept trying to freeze the tendrils but they wouldn't freeze and would break through his ice with ease. Erza's sword failed to cut them or fend them off, even when she changed armor and weapons. Lucy summoned loke and donned her star dress in hopes that the light element would effect the dark tendrils but they darkness swallowed up the light without slowing or weakening. Gajeels metal wasn't cutting it, literally, no matter how much he sliced it. He even went to his shadow form to try and sneak underneath it but apparently the tendrils have the ability to pull him out of it. Wendy couldn't blow it away, it cut through her winds like a knife and butter, and Carla tried her best to slip past but the tendrils proved to be more agile than her.

Natsu wanted to just explode them away with his raw strength and immense fire dragon magic but feared happy would get caught in it.

"Na-..tsuAAAAAH!" happy screamed in pain as he felt the tendrils pull on his wings harder. They yanked back, ripping of his wings right out his back. Blood splashed out from where they were ripped and the dark appendages dropped the wings down. The pain was so intense that happy went limp, losing color in his eyes and his conscious faded away.

Shock was spread amongst all in the room along fright. Happy was then pulled slowly into the black hole, swallowing him up. Natsu's body lit up in a blaze of flames fueled with anger and determination. He dashed forward, managing to get by most of the tendrils, getting closer till they took a hold of him and pulled him back. "HAPPYYYYY!" He reached forward in attempt to grab his friend. He pushed closer and closer, getting pulled back harder and harder. Happy was almost completely swallowed up his hand stuck out as if part of him was still conscious and reaching out in anticipation that natsu would pull him free.

He got closer, fighting harder and harder against the appendages that were yanking at him. He was right there, so close to his grasp yet so close to being lost to him. His arm extended out to him, thinking 'He's right there! I can get him! I can reach him! I can-!'

He was to late. The last bit of him entered the darkness and almost instantaneously it all faded away. The tendrils and darkness were nowhere in sight and sadly neither was happy. All that was left behind were his torm wings, laying on the ground with feathers scattered around it. Natsu stood there, still and breathless. He was right there, he was so close yet he couldn't get to him in time. The last few seconds before his disappearance played back in his mind, stuck on loop.

The more it played, the more his fist tightened, the more he saw it, the harder his teeth clenched, the more the reality sunk in that he failed to grab him, the worse he felt. Tears welled up in his eyes, his head lowered and his claws dug into his palm. "No…..no…." He threw his head back and roared "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" it was so loud that it was ear splitting yet noone covered their ears. The actuality of it was still being processed by them. Questions ran through there minds. Where did he go? What took him and why? Is he going to be ok? But one questioned frightened them the most.

Is he alive?

He felt heavy. He felt like he was enveloped in water yet he still could breath although the air felt thick around him. He felt the sun on his face, piercing the darkness in his eyes as his sense of awareness came back to him. Happy opened his eyes steadily. He was greeted with the sight of trees hovering over him and the sun shining through the leaves. His vision was blurry like his mind. "Where….am i?" He didn't move his body, just his head. He tilted it to the side to see an arrangement of trees and grassy hills stretching out as far as his vision could see. He started to feel his body regain its since if touch.

He felt the soft grass and dirt beneath him, however he felt heavier for some reason or rather the worlds weight felt heavier on him. He tried to rise up but a sharp pain In his back stopped him. "Ouch!" He cried out. His back was aching as if something was ripped off. 'Ripped off?' The inquiry his mind thought up began to clear the blur in his mind. He started to remember. Remember that he was getting pulled into something, something that knocked Carla away and pushed his family and fellow guildmates away as it started to swallow him up, something that tore off "My wings?!" The realisation that the tendrils tore of his wings hit him and woke him up.

Fighting against the force that was pushing on him, he stood to his feet, ignoring the pain in his back. He noticed that the atmosphere felt dence but thought it was cause he was tired. He focused his magic and tried to summon his source of flight. "Aera!" He shouted, expecting to be lifted of the ground. But he wasn't. His wings never appeared. He tried to summon them again but it failed once more. He started to panic. Not only did he not know where he was nor his guild, but he also lost the only magic he had. "No no no! Not my wings!" without his wings he felt that he'd be completely useless to Natsu. "Maybe i don't have any magic power? Could something have drained it!?" His mind was rambling with thoughts and possible explanations. He didn't want to be useless to his partner or the team.

He panicked more and looked around. He didn't know this place at all and all he could see was a forest which did little to help his predicament. Just then he felt a surge of energy hit his left arm. "Huh!?" It surprised him. He looked at his appendage and saw sparks of dark energy trail his arm and concentrate to his palm. "Wh-what the!?" a small ball of black magic appeared in the palm of his paw, growing bigger and bigger, frightening him. He pushed his arm away from him, but the power only surged more, the sparks of dark magic flashing from his arm and the growing ball. He didn't know what was going on and that agitated him further. "Stop stop!" He yelled out. The ball grew bigger getting as big as his head. "What is this!?" He yelled to noone again. He was so scared and that only seemed to make the energy build up faster. He wanted it to get away from him so he pointed his palm away from him in hopes that it launch itself away.

The darkness blasted itself forward from Happy's palm, sending him flying back through a couple trees and skidding into the ground. His arm was screaming in pain and his vision blurred again as once again his consciousness faded away.

Happy's eyes opened once again. He saw what seemed to be a brown wooden roof. His body still felt heavy and he still felt submerged in a pool of water but he also felt the comfiness of a bed along with the warmth of a blanket. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. He cringed when he lifted his left hand so he used his right hand to rub both eyes. Looking at his left hand he noticed that it was wrapped up. He also noticed that his chest and back were wrapped up as well.

"Ah you're up." Was the sound a male voice had made. Happy turned his gaze toward the origin of it. Sitting not to close to him was a man with brown thin spiky hair and black eyes. He currently has a vest red vest on with a black shirt underneath it along with jeans and brown shoes. "How do you feel?" He asked. His voice was a deep calming voice that made happy feel chill.

"Im ok. What happened?" He responded to him.

"I found you out cold in the moon forest. You had scars and blood coming out your back and your arm was bruised and battered."

"Moon forest?" He never heard of a place called moon forest in magnolia or earthland. "Never heard that place before."

"Really? You can find a moon forest in almost every town or city in pangora."

"Pangora?" Happy questioned.

With that question the man turned to him with a serious look on his face. "What's your name?"

"Oh um. Happy. My name is Happy."

"Happy...ok. So happy where did you come from?"

"I came from Magnolia. I was with my guild and friends on a mission."

"Magnolia...hm. What was this mission and what happened during it?"

"Well um we busted in this dark guild, me and my best friend Natsu stormed up to the master and while having a hilarious battle with him i got sucked in and pulled into something….I...I also…"

"Also what? Please tell me." He insisted

"I...I lost...my wings…" Remembering that he clenched his fist. "I lost the only magic i had…" Sadness and anger filled happy's being. Just then a spark of energy hit his hands, just like it did earlier. "Wha!?" The magic sparked more and happy panicked thinking another ball of darkness would appear. "Oh no oh no oh no!" Quickly his hands were covered and his ear was rubbed.

"Calm down." The man rubbed his ear and hands calming both happy and the magic.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what that was."

"It was darkness magic."

"What!? I don't know dark magic!"

"It seems you acquired the power of it though. Happy. Tell me more of what happened. Why exactly were you there?"

Happy told the man the rest. Why they were there and what pulled his wings and into a black hole.

"Hmmmm." He pondered what happy said.

"What?" Happy asked curious on his thoughts

"While i believe your story i have some bad news for you. There is no place known as magnolia, not here anyway, and there is no such guild called fairy tail."

"What!? That's impossible!" Happy exclaimed.

"No its possible. Do you know why?"

"Why?" He asked

"It's because you're in another world."

"Huh!?"

"And I know why. Before you were grabbed did you think or say anything that sounded like a wish?"

"uh ummm...oh ye! I was thinking about how much i wished i was stronger."

"I see. So that's how."

"What's how? What are you talking about?"

"What dragged you here was a spell that can only be used once every 50 years but it's method of creating always changes. It's called the shooting star of the other world. It grants anyone's wish but at a price. It only activates to a wish with high desire. Your wish was to be stronger correct?"

Happy nodded, trying to follow what he was saying along with process the info.

"Well it seemed you greatly desired cause the spell activated on you. It gave you dark magic and sent you here. The price however was your wings and guild." in his mind he thought 'Is this fate or a sick joke the world gave me.'

Happy tried his best to understand what the heck he was going on about. It was giving him a headache. "Wait my Guild?"

The man grabbed two mirrors that were beside him. "In your story you mentioned your guild mark was on your back right?"

"Yea?"

He placed one mirror behind him and another in front of him. "I saw no guildmark on you."

Happy looked at the mirrors and saw that his green guild mark disappeared. "Oh no! Oh i hope no one will get mad at me when i ask for a new one."

Setting the mirrors back he asked "What do you mean?"

"Well there's a way for me to get back to my world right?"

"Well not that i know of. Besides you wouldn't be going back soon."

"What? Why!?"

"Don't you know how your arm got hurt?"

"Well…"

"It was from that shot of energy you shot earlier. Energy you couldn't control."

"I'll just not use it."

"Like you were trying not to use it earlier?"

"W-well i-" he tried to retaliate but couldn't. The man was right. He had no control of it. "Well i'm sure everyone's strong enough to handle it."

With that the man looked at him with a straight serious face. He stood up and grabbed the exceed by the scruff of his neck.

"Hey!" Happy shouted. He walked outside, revealing that they were in a small cabin. "Where are you taking me?" He didn't answer and kept walking. Walking further he stopped and pointed happy in front of him. Happy looked forward and saw a huge crater denting the forest. It wasn't that deep but it was a devastating site. It looked as though a meteor crashed down. "What happened here?"

"You happened. Your newly found powers both hurt you and caused this destruction and i don't think this is even half the extent of it."

"...I caused this…" He let that sink in. That He did what was in front of him and that it could've been worse. He then felt something clamp around his wrist. "Huh?" It was a chain bracelet with gems in it.

"My name is Ashelot. Happy….I want you to train under me in controlling your power."

"Wait what!? Hang on let me think about this!"

"Happy look in front of you again. Now imagine of that hit someone, imagine that the attack you shot was stronger, imagine what it could do if it's not kept under control. That could hit someone you love and care about and you'd noone to blame but yourself for the damage done. Still want to think about it?"

His words rang into his head. He envisioned it. All the circumstances he brought up. What if that hit Natsu while he was fighting someone? His guard be dropped e'd be greatly if not fatally injured. What if he destroyed something precious to someone or rather someone's home? What if it hit carla? With that he made up his mind.

Standing up he looked over to Ashelot and said "i'll do it!"

"Then from this day forward I shall be your master!"

"Aye sir!"

 **A/n hello. Please tell me what you think in the comments section. I hope you enjoyed this story amd follow happy on his adventure in another world.**


	2. ch 2 results and rewards

Ch 2. Results and rewards

The Moon forest was quiet. The cabin that is placed there was currently barren. The only thing inside of it were 2 beds, placed perpendicular with each other, a desk, a closet, a fridge, and a wooden and steel stove. Currently on the stove was a pot simmering under a small fire, steam coming out from it to show that its nice and hot.

Outside the cabin there were 2 figures standing in front of each other, being 4 meters apart, both looking ready to fight. One of the figures was Ashelot. He was going up against a person in a hooded jacket. The person stood to be 4'5" tall, his hood was short sleeved, dark blue, and had 2 small tails in the back. The cap had 2 ear holes in it and there were cat ears sticking out of it. On his wrist was a silver bracelet with 4 gems in it. He wore brown shorts that cut off at the knee. He also had blue fur and a long blue tail with a white tip. Part of his face was covered thanks to the hood, only his mouth and whiskers were visible. He's shown to be smiling at Ashelot who also was smiling back.

The 2 stood there for a moment, seemingly trying to read what the other might do, or just waiting for the right second to take action. A breeze blew past there unmoving bodies, seting the mood for their upcoming clash.

As soon as the breeze ended they both dashed forward at great speed. The blue furred covered feline swung his left leg at Ashelot, aiming for his hip. Ashelot blocked it with his leg and twisted around to elbow his opponent in head. His elbow was stopped by the cats hand paw, who pushed his elbow away. Ashelot used the momentum of the push to spin and drive his foot into his chest. The feline crossed his arms together and blocked but was still pushed back. Placing his feet back to the ground, Ashelot lunged forward to him, chopping his arm down at him.

The cat narrowly dodged it. In the last second he was able to get his feet on the ground and swerved to the side. Taking advantage of ths opening he swung his fist up to ashelots face. With ease he dodged it and sent a right hook right at the blue cat, hitting him right in the face and sending him flying back. The cat looked back at him, while being flown away by his attack, and saw him run in his direction. He put his smile back on and backfliped to regain balance. He landed and jump towards Ashelot, coating his fist with darkness and sending a flurry of punches at him.

Ashelot responded by doing the same, colliding his dark fist with the felines. The power clash went on for bit with neither side seemingly gaining the advantage. That is until Ashelot grabbed the others arms and flung them to the side, opening the cat up for attack. He formed a halberd with both his hands and thrusted them at his chest.

The hooded mammal acted quick and brought his arms together in order to block, however Ashelot swiftly drew his arms back and raised his leg in a kicking motion toward the cat. He responded by slamming his foot down on Ashelot's kick, both of them clouding there foot in dark magic. They pushed at each other, trying to out power the other. The leaves rustled from the tension of there clash. Ashelot swiftly kicked upwards, out powering the cat. The cat launched off his foot to avoid getting hit. The force of his kick sent a gust of wind blowing out at the feline, blowing the hood of his head.

The blue cat landed on his feet and looked at Ashelot with his light brown eyes. Ashelot chuckled. "You actually dodged that this time. Impressive Happy." Happy stood up and swiped his thumb against his nose (you know. The anime nose thing.) "Same trick won't work on me twice Sensei."

"That's funny...I could've sworn I hit you with that 3 times already."

"D-details shmetails!" Happy shouted out embarrassed. He brang his hands together. "Now then." In quick succession he formed 3 hand symbols. "Ophidian!" From his hands 2 large black and silver skinned and red eyed snakes emerged and charged at Ashelot.

He dodged the 1st snake and jumped over the second one. 'Hm. His ninjutsu has approved greatly.' He thought in his mind as he ducked to avoid a snake charging from behind

 **Flashback 2 years ago.**

Happy was sitting in front of ashelot outside there cabin. He had grown taller over the year and his eyes were showing signs of changing color and form. His bracelet had 15 gems on it and 4 open sockets. "What did you want to show me?"

"While you haven't gotten complete control of your magic, I thought it'd be a good idea to show you this." Ashelot brang his hand together and slowly formed 3 hand symbols. "Ophidian." from his hands 2 large white and green snakes emerged.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Happy squealed in awe. "Is this a spell?"

"Not quite. Its ninjutsu."

"Ninjutsu?"

"Yes. It doesn't use ether like regular spells but instead it uses chakra."

"What's that?"

"It's an energy inside the body. Spiritual energy that creates a bridge that bonds the spirit realm and the physical."

"Wow! I wanna try!" Happy brang his hand-paws together and formed the same hand signals as Ashelot. "Ophidian!" However nothing happened. "Huh?"

Ashelot chuckled. "Hahaha you can't use it quite yet. Your chakra needs to awaken first."

"Well how do I do that?"

"Well i'll tell you after you lose maybe 2 more gems."

"Aww no fair." Happy pouted.

"Sensei's rules." Ashelot laughed

 **Current time**

One of Happy's snakes darted towards Ashelot. He jumped and landed on its back and ran up it. Happy was waiting for that. He was on the back of the snake when he launched it at him and was ready for a surprise attack. He jumped at him and sent a roundhouse kick to his face yelling "Got ya!"

The kick connected and sent Ashelot to the side, kicking him off the snake. Happy took the opportunity and sent his other snake to slam down on him. Ashelot brang his arms together, preparing to block the attack.

The second snake darted down at him and slammed him to the ground. Ashelot was able to land on his feet and was pushing back against the serpent. He was vulnerable to an attack from the front and happy saw that. He landed in front of him and dispelled his other snake. Darkening his free paw, he pointed it towards Ashelot, and a magic circle appeared in front if him. "Black cat bullet barrage!" he yelled and from the magic circle was black balls of magic that shot out, each had what looked to be cat ears, going directly to Ashelot.

Ashelot smirked and coated his arms in his dark magic. "Dual phantom slash!" He swiped both arms at the snake, producing 2 cuting waves that formed an X and sliced through its body, forcibly dispelling it. He brought his hand forward and 2 Red single curved sharp sickles appeared, laid against each other. The sickles spread out and formed a big crimson screen between them, taking the brunt of the bullets that Happy shot and taking no damage from it. Ashelot sent away the sickles only to see Happy charging at him, looking determined. "Wanna clash with me again huh?" He said mostly to himself, readying for the next attack from his pupil.

Happy kept running towards Ashelot, keeping his eyes locked on him. He reached his hand downward and quickly rose it up. Ashelot looked at him quizzically before geting struck in the face by a sphere. The strike took him by suprise. It came from below him but he didnt have time to react as more spheres came from below and dealt a series of blows to his person. It was Happy's cat bullets. He had sent some below without him knowing or seeing and when he raised his hand up he had them rise out to attsck him. The final bullet hit Ashelot on the forehead sending him falling backwards.

'Nows my chance!' Happy thought to himself. He jumped up high in the air. 'Black wings!' Dark magic flowed out of his back and formed a pair of black hazy wings. He used them to charge downwards to his sensei, coating his fist in magic, reaching them forward, and spinning at fast speeds. "Diving drill!" The magic from his hands spiraled around him as he spun.

Ashelot quickly adjusted himself, flipping back to land on his feet, seconds before Happy collided with him. "Chain mail!" He yelled and threw his hands at Happy. Chains shot from his palm and quickly wrapped around Happy, stopping his rotation. He then swung him down into the ground behind him before yanking him back, dragging him through the grass and earth, and kneeing him in the stomach. His knee hit so hard Happy coughed out the saliva in his throat along with almost all the air in his lungs.

Happy gritted his teeth, crouched down, and lunged at Ashelot, driving his head into his chin. He next drove his foot into his chest, then kicked his other foot on the side of his face.

Ashelot stumbled backwards, tasting the blood from his lips as it poured from the wound in it. As soon as he turned to face Happy, he was met with the formers knee colliding with his nose. He felt the fluids leak out a small bit before noticing his disciple about to slam his leg onto the top of his head. He smirked and grabbed a hold of Happy's leg before it connects, dragging him down and striking his fist hard against the exceeds cheek.

Happy tried to rebalance himself quickly to retaliate but was slammed in the face again by Ashelot's fist. He then was grabbed on one shoulder and uppercutted in the stomach, getting risen of the ground. He felt the chains that were wrapped around him press and tighten, mostly around where he was punched.

"Ogre club barrage!" Both of Ashelot's arms were covered in the aura of wooden clubs. He sent of barrage of blows to Happys person, keeping him afloat in the air as the cat groaned and cried in pain. He finished it with a strike to the body, driving the blue tomcat through the ground. He grabbed hold of his chains and yanked him back toward himself.

As Happy was being yanked towards Asheleot, he felt his consciousness begin to fade away. However in his mind, he thought 'Not yet! Just one more-' his black wings unfurled from his back 'strike!' he flapped his wings and increased his speed towards Ashelot. "Hrrragh!" He yelled and crashed the top of his head against Ashelot's.

Ashelot caught himself before he fell back. His head stung badly from Happy's surprise attack. Readying to retaliate, he brang his arm back, Ready to attack, but stopped himself as he looked forward.

Happy had already fallen to the ground, knocked out. He had enough in him for one last shot and, after dealing it, all his energy was spent.

Ashelot dispelled his chains. "Heh. May have overdid it some." Ashelot said to himself. "Lunch is almost ready anyway." He picked Happy up and put him over his shoulder. "1st time you made me go this far. Think you earned something for that." he reached for his bracelet and tapped on of the gems. The gem broke and dissipated into nothing.

 **Flashback. 3 years ago**.

Ashelot was placing 3 rocks on the ground. They were the size of happy and were placed 2 inches apart from each other. "Happy. Stand right here." He pointed to a spot that was about 10 feet away from the stones.

"Ok." Happy responded moving to wear he was asked. "Right here?"

"Yes. Now I want you to shot the top of the rock in the middle."

"What!? But I don't have control of new magic yet! I mean I did just meet you 2 hours ago!"

"Which is why I'm not telling you to break the rock. Just shot it. Your body can't handle your magic power so what needs to be worked on first is dialing down you're output. We don't want another crater." He said while pointing at the hole Happy made.

"Y-ye true, but how am I supposed to do that?"

"Concentrate, imagine the flow of magic in your body coming out like a small ball."

Happy frowned, uncertainly, at him before looking at his target. He took a deep breath. "Ok...concentrate." He pointed his paw at the rock in the middle and closed his eyes. "Imagine…." He tensed his body to focus. Slowly the magic accumulated to the palm of his paw-hand.

"Good. Keep it up." Ashelot said on the side of him.

"Hmmmmm." He opened his eyes and looked at his target. 'Ok...focus...thats my target. Just gotta-' the magic energy in his paw surged, growing to a big ball of dark purple magic. "Oh crap!" He yelled. Growing fearful of what grew in his paws, he shot it out. The magic crashed against the rock and blew up, breaking both the stone, and the 2 besided it, to bits. Happy fell back, holding his arm in pain. "Oooow!" Tears came out of his eyes as his arm stung badly.

Ashelot crouched down and rubbed his chin curiously. "Whyd you fire it?" he asked him

Happy stood up, still griping his arm, and replied. "What do you mean why? It was going crazy so i had too."

"Well why didn't you calm it?"

"Calm it? How!?"

"I see….fear."

"Huh?" Happy said in confusion

"You're afraid of your new powers. That's why you couldn't calm it."

"Well...that does make sense. I know friends in my world that use dark magic but...I never imagined it'd be like this...I don't even know if this is what dark magic is like. This magic must be from the wish spell you mentioned but it feels so...malicious and that's what makes me so scared of it."

"I see. Well that can be used as a good way. It's ok to be fearful of your powers, but letting that fear take over is a bad decision. Instead let that fear guide you."

"H-how? How do i do that?"

"That's not for me to tell or to find out. Only you have that answer. The question is how will you shape that fear?"

"How will i shape it?" He said lowly to himself, pondering what he said.

"I'll get some more stones, but I only want you to do that task unless you've figured it out. I'm not an earth mage so we don't have an unlimited supply of rocks." He chuckled, going off to find some rocks.

Happy sat down and looked at his paws. 'How can i shape this fear? I feel like this power is gonna destroy me. The 1st time i used it I thought it was gonna tear my arm off. But what if its cause my body's weak? Wait! I know'

Ashelot was walking back holding the three rocks he said he'd return with. When getting back he spotted Happy doing...push ups? He approached happy and asked "What are you doing?"

"Push-ups. Fourteen fifteen sixteen."

"Ok...why?"

"To strengthen my body, seventeen, eighteen, so whenever I use my power I won't get hurt by it."

"And how will that help you control it?"

"It will…" Happy stopped on his 20th push up "uhhhh…"

"Exactly." He set the stones down and sat next to happy. "Lets try this. Sit up straight."

"Ok." Happy sat down and straightened himself.

"Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

"Closing." He closed his eyes shut and breathed in deeply.

"Now I want you to concentrate and cover your body in magic."

"O-ok." Happy slowly and hesitantly tried to do what Ashelot said. He felt it start at his feet and tail and noticed how it crept up his body, making his spine shiver. His hand paws tensed as it crawled up his body. As soon as it touched the bottom of his tail and his knees, his concentration broke and he took a sharp gasp, sweating lightly.

"Hm. You made it just as far as I thought." Ashelot commented. "But you didn't go all the way."

"Sorry.." Happy frowned.

"Don't be. That's something that will take time. Let's keep trying till your able to fully cover your body."

"Ok." He closed his eyes and tried again

 **1 month later**

Happy's body was completely covered in dark magic, his body tense as it was wrapped around him.

"Ok good. Keep it up. Stay like this for a good 3 minutes At Least."

"A-alright." Happy said, unsure of himself. The power that covered him made him feel sick. He felt like he was in a pool of blood and there were hands covered in scratches and wrinkles feeling him up. However he kept it up, he headed Ashelot's words to work that fear into a guidance. 'How can i shape this!? How can something like this guide me? It feels like trying tear me apart! I can't keep this up!' With a sharp heave of his breath he pushed away his magic and started to pant.

"Almost made a full minute. What happened?"

"I couldn't take it! It was so scary! I felt hands on me ready to tear me up!" Happy exclaimed

"Did it?" Ashelot asked

"Huh?"

"Did it tear you apart?"

"Well, no, cause I didn't give it a chance."

"Hm. Happy, what made you trust me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you trust me and agree to let me teach you when we 1st met?"

"Well...you just seem like someone trustworthy. You took care of me when you found me, calmed me before I launched another blast of magic, and explained to me what happened while offering me help."

"Do you think my looks have anything to do with it?"

"I guess? You don't have the looks of a bad guy so that helps."

"But what if I did? Would you still agree?"

"Um...you still helped me so yes, I would. You should never judge a book by it's cover."

"Do you think that's the same for your magic? It feels like something that its not, and your just judging a book by its cover?"

"I um...I…" Happy was at loss for words. He had never thought about it like that.

"I know I said you have to find the answer ro how to reshape your fear but, I'm going to help you just this once. How about changing it to a question. Instead 'It's going to hurt me' think 'Will it hurt me?' Now. Try again with that thought."

"Aye." Happy closed his eyes and tried again.

 **1 week afterwards**

Happy's body was completely calm. His magic cloaked his entire frame and he didn't feel afraid of it. It felt a bit creepy but he's used to that feeling and knows it won't hurt him, intentionally that is.

"Good. Now. Hit the rock." Ashelot commanded

Happy opened his eyes, aimed his paw at his target and from his palm shot a quick small blast of darkness that scratched against the rock and dissipated from the contact. Happy's eyes lit up with excitement. "I did it!" He yelled with a pump of his fist.

"Good job." Ashelot said with a smirk. He reached to his bracelet and tapped on of the gems. The gem broke and dissipated into nothing.

Happy watched with awe at the gem turning into nothing. "What was that?"

"A showing of you're progress." Was the response given. "Each gem you lose shows how far you've gotten and how close you're getting to mastering this power."

"Wow awesome!" Happy said standing up.

"Hm?" Ashelot gave him a quizzical look

"What?"

"Did...you get taller?"

 **Present time**

Happy startled awake with a gasp, quickly got up to his feet and looked around in a fighting pose. Noticing he was on his bed in his and Ashelot's shared room, he calmed down. "Guess I fainted." He said to himself. His nose picked up the scent of food, resulting in his mouth watering and his stomach growling. "Mmm food!" He jumped of his bed and rushed to the kitchen.

Inside the kitchen Ashelot was mixing a pot with one of his red sickles. "You were out for about 10 minutes. Lucky for you I kept our stew warm."

Happy took a seat and wrapped a cloth around his neck. "What kind of stew did you make this time?" He asked, waiting patiently for his serving.

Ashelot set a bowl in front of him. "Its my special potato pig stew. I added extra pork loins in it." he brang out a second sickle and a screen came between them. The 2 sickles turned in opposite directions,bending the screen, and turned into a scoop. He set a bowl infront of Happy and scooped some stew into his bowl.

Happy took hold of his spoon. "Sensei font you think you're using to much chakra? You used up alot in our fight didn't you? So maybe you shouldn't use the Fang fan blades." He took a spoonful of stew and stuck it in his mouth. His eyes lit up as the flavor hit his taste buds. "Yummy as ever!" He said while chewing the potatoes, carrots, and loins in his mouth, getting another spoonful.

"Haha you're right. Luckily you had plenty of chakra to spare." Ashelot set the pot down after getting a bowl full of stew for himself.

Happy gagged, forcibly swallowed, and coughed violently. "You- Coh gah!- you leeched my chakra!?"

Ashelot set himself down across from Happy. "You had plenty to spare. You only used one jutsu one me." He started to eat his stew.

"Yea but where's my consent! I put more chakra than usual in that spell to make it more effective!"

"And boy was it effective. My nose still stings and I used a Moon drop to heal myself."

"Wow really?" That knews took happy by surprise.

The moon drop Ashelot mentioned are a special type of seed that he learned how to grow. They're called revitalizing Moon drops and there grown from a plant called Moon viens. The were white, soft, and had jelly like inside. You had to eat it in one bite in order for it to work. Its purpose is to heal those who eat it. A fully grown drop completely heals but a half grown blue drop only heals a certain amount. The Moon veins were a rare plant that only grows in a single spot in the moon forest. They can be grown outside of the Moon forest but special care had to be taken into measures of doing so. First, shaven minerals had to be given to it before you water it. Its needs time to soak up the minerals and add it to the drops at the end of the vine, if you don't, the water will wash away the minerals before it can reach its destination. Second, before nightfall you have to lite it on fire so the jell in each drop can soften and expand. Third, you must squeeze a drop of tea straight from a tea leaf onto it every week. It's not necessary but it add flavors to it.

Happy looked at his wrist and seen that he lost a gem. "Hey a gem went away!" He said with joy. He ate with more vigor knowing that knews.

"Yep. And guess what that means?"

"What?"

"After we eat, were going to town."

"Really!?" Happy said with excitement. He had never been to the village. He wasn't allowed to while training with Ashelot, so hearing that he had progressed far enough to be able to leave the Moon forest made him extremely Happy. He wanted to inhale his food but knew that he'd choke of he rushed so he continued to eat at the same pace. 'Be patient happy. The town's not going anywhere.'

Ashelot looked at Happy and smiled. 'He's gotten so far in the past few years….' He felt the side of his stomach. 'He really is gonna make me regret that wish…'

The two finished their meal and got ready to head out. The reached the edge of the forest, about to enter the town, and Happy's excitement could be seen clearly. His tail was wagging and his eyes were lighting up.

"Now remember what I told you about the gravity and the atmosphere, ok?" Ashelot reminded him

"I know, I know. Each place of this world has different weight in gravity and different density in the atmosphere. The Moon forest is light compared to the town. I remember that and i'm prepared!" He said with determination

"Good. Now then." They excited the forest and right in front if them, across a dirt path, was a large and lively town. "Let's go greet Shallot town."

"Whooooa!" Happy's eyes widened, and his mouth opened with a smile. "Hello Shallot town!"

 **End. Next chapter: A tomcat who knows how to make friends.**

 **A/N: I'm trying to update this as fast as i can. This is my 1st ever fairy tail fanfic. I've always thought happy could be a great fighter and mage, if given the right tools, and always thought of the existence of another world in the fairy tail universe, besides edolas, an interesting concept so i mashed the two together. Tell me your thoughts please**


	3. A tomcat that knows how to make freinds

Ch. 3. A tomcat that knows how to make friends.

"Hello shallot town!" Happy said with glee. He spotted the bridge that led across a river into one of the gates of the town. There were some vehicle's coming in and out and there were guards wearing green armor standing on the side, holding spears. "Those must be the gate watchers." He turned to his teacher with a bright smile and said "Well, cmon lets go!" he grabbed Ashelot by the wrist and pulled him to the road.

Ashelot chuckled, "Ok ok. I'm coming."

Happy continued to pull him along to the main road and then stopped when he felt something. As soon as he left the edge of the forest he felt a force press on his body, and he felt like he had just jumped into a calm river

"Felt the shift?" Ashelot asked. A shift is what's called when you enter another area that has different gravity and atmosphere than the previous era you were in.

"Yea." He glared at him. "It wasn't slow at all you lair!" Ashelot had told him that the feeling of the shift was slow, but he lied.

"Did I say that?" He looked away, playing dumb. "I don't remember."

Happy grumbled before walking ahead, his teacher following him. They walked up to the gate and one of the guards greeted them.

"Oh hey there Ashelot." The guard greeted.

"Hello Tony." Ashelot greeted back.

"Whos this beastman?" He asked, talking about Happy. Beastmen are humanoid beasts. They walk on two legs, talk, speak, and think like a human, while having the claws, scales/fur, tails, and other various parts of a beast.

"No. I'm an ex-" Happy begun but he felt his teacher elbow bump him. "I mean Yes! I'm a beastman. Names Happy."

"Peculiar name. Well nice to meet you Happy." Tony shook his hand. "First time in shallot town?"

"Mhm. I'm excited!"

"Glad to hear it! Hope you enjoy your time!"

"Thanks Tony." Ashelot said

"Yea, thanks!" Happy added. The 2 went in the underpass that led up to the second gates entrance. He felt magic wash over him and he looked around curiously.

"It's a magic scanner." Ashelot told his pupil. "It scans whoever enters and runs the info through there database, comparing the data to there files to help catch criminals. It can also detect magic items, so if they see its unregistered to you, you'll be in trouble."

"They'll know its registered through an id card right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Remember that time you dropped your wallet?"

"Oh right."

They passed through the second gate. What they 1st saw was groups of both humans and beastmen walking in or out of buildings, chatting with each other, or trying to market off something.

"Wow, So many people!" Happy exclaimed. He saw a cafe, an inn, and 2 stores on the road in front of him.

"Yep. I'll show you around town in a bit, but 1st there's someone I need to go see."

"Alright. I can wait." He followed him down the road. He kept looking around at the different facilities and shops that they passed by.

"Hey." A voice came from behind the two.

They looked back and saw 2 white labradors. One was tall at 5'1", had brown eyes, was an average build, had big paws and forearms, wore a green shirt and loose black shorts.

The other, who was behind him, was short, at Happy's height, had green eyes, chubby, had thick thighs and a big rump, big paws and forearms like the other one except fluffier, wore a white shirt with yellow stripes and had brown shorts that were tight on its legs and were above its knees. It also had on a belt and what looked to be a holster with a deck of cards.

"You new here?" The tall one asked with a smile

"Me?" Happy asked and was answered by a nod. "Yea I am."

"Well the names Lex." He brang out his paw hand for a shake.

"Mine is Happy." He responded and shook hand paws.

"Um, m-my names Jean." The other one said and nervously extended his hand to greet him.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Is there something you need from us?" Ashelot asked

Lex glared and frowned at ashelot. "Who asked you!" He snapped

They were taken by surprise to his swift mood change. Jean started to shake nervously while looking at Lex. "L-lex?"

Lex quickly soften and grew an apologetic look. "Sorry. I didn't mean to do that."

Jean took a deep breath of relief.

"No worries." Ashelot responded.

"We're...i'm still adjusting to humans." He bowed down "I'm sorry."

"Again. No worries. I'm guessing you came from brigand?"

He stood up. "Yea."

"Well no wonder."

"Brigand?" Happy asked

"It's a town where humans treat beastman lowly like slaves."

"Thats horrible!"

"I heard there going to get a new mayor soon though."

"That happened after we left though. Anyway." Lex brang his smile back. "The reason we came up to you is because we're offering a tour of shallot town for 20 bits per person."

"Really? Well you came at the right time." Ashelot reached into his wallet. "Happy?"

"Yes?"

"Go ahead and take this tour." He handed lex 2 brown dollar bills that had the words "10(B)" on it. "It gives me more time to talk with my associate and lets you explore the town."

"Sounds great! Huh?" He was handed 10 brown dollar bills from ashelot.

"Spending money in case you get hungry or find something you like. Don't go crazy with it ok?"

"What makes you think I would?"

"Well-"

"Don't answer that."

"Heh alright." He walked off and waved bye. "Meet you back here when your done."

Happy waved back. "Alright!" He turned to Lex and Jean. "So where do we start?"

"Follow us." Lex said.

The tour by going to the left road of the front gate. They started with some shops. They showed him a jewelry shop that sells well made jewelry for a good price, a basic clothing shop called onion covering, and a smith shop called green iron.

"This smithy is well known for quickening the time and lowering the price of the items you wanna create or fix if you bring the required material."

"That's convenient."

"Yea. You use any weapons?"

"Well um...not really…" Happy thought a bit before answering.

"Well is there any you wanna try? The man here allows renting."

"Hmmm" he held his chin in thought. "...maybe a…"

"Hm?"

He shook his head. "No, its nothing. I don't have any in mind."

"Suit yourself. Onward." Lex said, continuing the tour.

"Hey happy?" Jean queryd.

"Yes?"

"What species of beastman are you? I've never seen a blue cat before."

"Oh um, my mother was a blue hellcat and my dad was black domestic cat."

"Oh wow! Blue hellcats are rare!" Jean awed with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Thats what ive been told." He smiled.

They walked around a bit more, showing Happy some of shallot towns landmarks, including the statue of its founder, Lester Shallot. He was a fat round man, with common formal attire, short curly hair, and a long handlebar mustache. He was standing proudly, looking as if he was giving a big hearty laugh

"It's said that he protected this no named town with his onion magic and brought it up by trading his special onions."

"Weird story." Happy replied.

"I agree but have you tried the onion soup? It's delicious!" Jean told him.

They went on, going past some trader shops. They told him that trader shops are the best place to find materials and get items appraised. They also can trade items for other items, it's in the name so of course they would. They continued going around town.

"And the winner is!" A country accent voice over a speakerphone yelled.

They all looked at the source of it. They saw a large round marble stage arena standing 4 feet above the ground in a large open space. On the ground below the stage was an unconscious man.

"Luna!" The annoncer finished. On the stage there was a middle aged women, wearing a red blouse and red skirt, holding a microphone and holding up someone's hand.

The someones hand she held was a white bushy tailed wolf. She had on a purple short sleeved denim jacket, a red shirt, ripped jean shorts, and had red braces on her feet. She was around the height of 6ft, had blood red eyes, light short red hair, busty at a size D, and slender yet lean thighs, a lean smooth body, a round rump, and smooth pointy ears. She was quite the looker. Around her arms were some type of gauntlet that had a spike at the end of it. She had an annoyed look on her face and blood red eyes.

The crowd cheered for her victory.

"Who and what is that?" Happy asked

"That's Luna Kerts. As to what's going on, it's an outside fighting arena called Battle Blitzer. It's owned by that lady that's announcing, she's Deb Kerna. She's in charge of this fighting ring. Today's the day the have open, best of 3 rounds, fights, winner stays, loser leaves rules. The winner stays up there and keeps fighting till they either give up or lose. The challenger pays a fee and if they win they can quit and get back what they paid and the earnings of the opponent they beat or keep going to stack up the earnings. "

"Right now the lady wolf has earned 20 dirits! Anyone wanna try and challenge?"

"5 dirits!" Happy exclaimed

"You're not actually gonna fight her are you!?" Jean cried out in worry.

"Oh heck yes!" Happy remembered seeing an accessory at one of the shops. Sometbing he knew Ashelot would love.

"I wouldn't Do th-" Lex started but he was too late.

"Hey! I'll fight her!" Happy shouted, causing Lex to face palm.

"Hmmm? Looks like we got a new challenger!" Deb said and hopped of the stage. "Come on over!"

Happy rushed over to her. Lex and Jean looked at each other and sighed, following him.

"What's your name stranger?"

"Names Happy!"

"Well Happy, you in a guild?"

"Nope!"

"Alrighty then, where's your id?"

"Uh, I...um...dont have one...hehe." He nervously chuckled

"That's alright! We got a register right here! Follow me! Give us a moment folks!" She led Happy to a booth on the side of the reception table. "Now stand in there Happy." She told him

Happy walked in and Deb told him to face the front. He saw an array of slanted magic lacrimas attached on the wall. They all lit up and scanned Happy.

"Alrighty. Your name is Happy. Have a last name?" She asked

"Nope."

"Alright good good. Can bring out some of your magic?"

He coated his fist in dark magic. "Like this?"

"Purrfect!"

"Cat puns…"

"Turn around please. Place of residency?"

He did so and answered "Moon forest."

"Ah a wild liver. Age?"

"16." When Happy 1st started to train with Ashelot, the years he missed in his world when in the celestial space caught up to him.

"Good good. Species?"

"Um, Hellcat."

"Ah. A blue one too. What a rarity. You're obviously a boy. Now lets see..no guild, no rank, aaaaand done! You can come out."

He exited the booth and was handed a card. The back of it said mages id and had his name under it. On the front it showed his picture and his information. He followed Deb to the reception area.

"The price for administration is 1 dirit and i need your id."

Happy grabbed his wallet and handed her 4 brown dollar bills along with his new id card.

"Thank you." She placed the card into a machine. They headed back to the arena she told Happy to go on the other side. She took the microphone and started speaking. "Alright ladies and gentlemen! We got the current champion Luna kerts!" A magic projector showed her face. The crowd cheered for Luna, some of them shouting her name. "Verses the challenger, Happy!" Happy's face was shown and the crowd booed him

"Hey!" Happy responded irked that they're booing him.

"Good luck Happy!" Jean shouted at him.

"Atleast I get some positive feedback." He smiled and waved at Jean and Lex.

"Tch."

"Hm?" He looked to the one who made that sound. It was Luna.

"You're my opponent, shrimp? What a joke."

Happy didn't respond. He simply took a deep breath, bawled his fist, and shifted into a battle stance.

"You're actually serious?" She scoffed. "Don't come whining to me when you get beaten senseless." She readied herself.

Deb got of the stage and raised her hand. "Ready!..." She swung her hand down. "Fight!"

Luna dug her foot into the ground and vaulted towards Happy. Smirking devilishly, she said "Ill be taking the 1st round!" She swung at him, the spike in her gauntlet sticking out. "Drive impact!" She yelled. Her fist collided with him and sent out a powerful shockwave. However, her smile quickly dropped after the impact.

Happy held onto the spike, his feet pressed back into the ground as he held his defence. He seemed unfazed by the attack, keeping a fierce gaze on her. He pushed her hand away, drove his fist into her gut, hit his other palm onto her forehead, formed a halberd with his hand and thrust it at her chest. "Snipe!" He yelled. A shockwave hit her from his fingers and sent her flying back.

Soaring through the air, she quickly composed herself and flipped back, driving her feet into the ground to stop herself from falling out of the ring. She looked back to Happy only to see the furred cat's foot in front of her gaze. She didn't react in time, his foot slammed into her face. She tried to fight back against the force but felt a hard impact to the side of her head after feeling his heel twist around. Before she knew it, she was tumbling and rolling into the ground, rolling right off the stage and onto her back.

The whole crowd was speechless including Deb. They looked at Luna who was on the ground outside of the ring, and looked up at Happy, whos stood tall as the winner of that round.

"Th-the winner of round one is, Happy!" Deb finally said after a moment of shocked silence.

The crowd still stayed in gasping silence while Luna picked herself up.

"Alright Happy!" Lex cheered and clapped

"w-woooo go fight!" Jean nervously shouted.

They kept it up and the crowd slowly started to join in, cheering on Happy's victory.

Happy looked around in surprise but started to smile with joy. He saw Luna, finally standing up. "Hey Luna! Looks like I took the 1st round!" He gloated.

She death glared at him and made her way back to the stage. "You got lucky!" She angrily shouted. The crowd went quiet after hearing her say that.

The 2 got back to there side of the ring. The stage fixed itself and deb raised her hand.

"Fight!" She stated, swinging her hand down.

"Slam shot!" Luna slammed her gauntlets into the ground, sending a earth breaking shock wave towards Happy.

Happy brang his hands together and formed 4 symbols. "Sun shield!" He brang his hands in front of him and a dark purple transparent shield, in the shape of the sun, appeared. He dug it in the ground and had it block the attack.

Luna growled and slammed into the ground again, sending another shockwave toward him, only for it to be blocked again. She got angry and started repeatedly smacked down into the ground, sending shockwave after shockwave towards Happy.

Happy's shield took the blows and held strong.

"Luna sends wave after wave of her attacks to Happy, but his shield is staying strong!" Deb announced for the crowd. The mass of people and beastmen cheered in excitement.

"Cmon, Luna! Slam him outta there!" One person shouted

"Don't let up your guard, Happy!" Jean shouted.

Happy maintained his position, kneeling down.

"What's this!? Is it becoming to much for Happy to handle!?" Deb yelled with awe and emotion to rile up the crowd.

"This time your going down," Luna yelled at him, "and your gonna stay down!" She kept up her attack.

Happy put one hand in the cracks of the of the ground that were formed by his shield taking her shockwaves.

"What's he doing?" Jean asked Lex.

"No clue." Lex responded.

Happy furrowed his brows. As soon as Luna lifted her arm up to send another blast, he reached his other arm out to the side. "Black cat bullet barrage!" He shouted. A magic circle formed around his hand and from it, a bunch of black orbs with cat ears shot out and curved directly towards Luna.

Luna acted quickly and leaped high into the air, dodging the bullets. Little did she know that that was what Happy wanted.

"Ophidian!" The rubble stired and from the end came the head of a snake, it was skinnier this time however. His snake darted up towards Luna, snapping its fangs at her.

"Shit!" Luna said under her breath. She grabbed the jaws of the beast, keeping it from biting her. "Is he a sky summoner or something!?" She asked herself.

Happy made a gester with his hand. The bullets he sent out early were still around, they had flown above the audiences head and were now making there way to Luna.

Luna felt them drive into her back, making her lose her grip on the reptiles jaws. The beast snapped onto her, its fangs missing her on purpose, and chucked her into the ground, crashing her into the stadium. Luna gritted her teeth to fight the pain of the hard crash. She looked up and saw that the snake was darting towards her. She quickly composed herself and got up. Pulling her fist back, the spike in her gauntlet drew back. "Drive," as soon as the reptile got in her range, getting right up into her face, she swung and the spike shot out, "shot!" However, the snake faded away before she could make contact. "Wha!?"

Happy took the opportunity and zoomed in close on her, punching his fist at her. She noticed him and did the same, preparing to clash with his fist. Before there knuckles even touched, Happy pulled his fist to the side, throwing Luna of her balance as she fell forward. Happy kept up his momentum and twisted around. He imbued his tail with the ogre club ninjutsu and swung it at her stomach. "Tail hammer!" He shouted and with a quick spin he sent her flying out of the stadium and into the wall.

Luna was driven into the wall and Happy stood on the stadium as the victor. She slid off and landed on her feet, legs wobbling and losing strength, falling on her knees shortly after. She panted as she keeled over and landed on her hands, looking at the ground.

Deb called in the microphone and through the speakers, everyone heard her say, "the winner is, Happy!" The crowd was cheering for Happy's victory. The now blushing Tomcat was scratching the back of his head and giving off a smile. He then looked over at the fallen Luna, stared for a bit, and walked towards her. The crowd looked on and wondered what he was planning. He hopped of the stage and made his way in front of her. "Luna?"

Luna looked up at him, her eyes throwing daggers at him, and snarled out, "What!?"

He kneeled down and extended his hand. "Good fight." He said. In his other hand he held a Moon Drop for her.

"Awww that's nice of him." Jean awed.

Luna slapped away his hands and the Moon drop tumbled on the ground. "I don't need your pity!"

"Who said I was pitying you? I'm just helping a friend."

"Who the hell said we were friends!?"

"Well my Sensei said that sometimes the best way to form a friendship with someone is by sparing with them," He grabbed another moon drop and handed it to her. "And I think we could be good friends Luna." He said with a homest smile.

The smile took her by surprise a bit but she quickly scowled. "Tch!" She swiped the moondrop from him. "You're stupid if you think that!" She ate the drop.

"Maybe, but," he stood up. "I'm willing to try it at least." He extended his hand to help her up.

Luna stood up on her own and walked away from him.

Deb approached Happy. "Alright, new champ, come with me and collect your reward, unless you wanna keep going?"

While Luna walked the streets of the west of shallot town, she couldn't get Happy's smiling face and his words out of her mind. She snarled and walked angrily, not having a destination in mind.

Back to where Happy was, he was currently being led by Deb to the stadium. He was asked if he wanted to take on any challengers and he agreed, thinking some extra cash wouldn't hurt. Like his teacher said, "It never hurts to have a few extra bits."

By now you're wondering how the money works in this world. Think of it this way;

1 Bit is like 1 jewel in magnolia.

1 Dirit is equal to 40 bits

1 Dojabin is equal to 3 dirits

1 Colarin is equal to 5 Dojabins

Dots are coin change. A brown coin is 1 Dot, a small silver one is 5, large silver is 10, blue is 25.

Deb grabbed her mic and shouted "Alright who wants to take on the new champion!"

"Ill do it!" Shouted someone from the stands. The person was one of shallot towns guards. She was an average height lady with light armor that was colored in green, with the color white adorning the edges. She handed Deb the entry fee and hopped on the stadium. She smiled and clenched her fist with confidence. "My wind magic will blow you away!" She proudly stated.

Happy returned the smile and readied himself, "We shall see." The fact that she could use wind magic reminded happy of Wendy

"Ready!" Deb stated, about to begin the battle. "Fight!"

"Take this!" She gathered the wind in her hands. "Wind slash!"

 **3 minutes later**

The challenger laid on the ground. She was unconscious and her eyes were spiraling. Happy blasted her out of the ring in round one and knocked her out in round 2.

"That was a quick one! Winner is, Happy!" Deb yelled out in the mic. "Who's ne-" her mic was swiped from her hands by Lex. "Hey!"

"I got a better idea!" Lex started. "Its obvious Happy's the better fighter when you fight him one on one, right?" he waited for a reaction. Some of the crowd yelled in disagreement but some of the people that were next to them that agreed calmed them and had them realise that Lex had a point. "So how bout you lot team up? Try and take him down in teams of 4 and split the reward between ya, best of all, you just need a one round victory!"

The masses yelled in agreement and excitement and Deb nodded with a smile, liking the idea, while Happy gave Lex a baffled look. "Wa- wait hold o-"

He was cut off by Lex. "Looks like we got our first three!" Someone approached him and gave him the payment for the other 2 including himself, and there id cards, before joining them on the stadium. It was 2 ladies both wearing light casual clothing, on was blonde with short hair and the other was a light spiky haired brunette. The man that paid and gave there ids yo Lex was in dark brown attire and had a bowl cut. "Ready!"

"Wait aren't you gonna announce them!?"

"Nah. They info is right here." He pointed at the heads up display. "Anyway! Fight!"

The two women dashed toward him, sliding on a path of ice created by the brunette. The blonde summoned a swirl of water between her palms, "double sharpedo!" From the water spiral she shot 2 water sharks that were zooming in on Happy.

"Sun shield!" Happy brought out a mini sun Shield at the front of his paw hand, moving it to block the blasts of water.

"Frost shard!" The brunette cut at Happy with a sharp ice blade placed on her fingers. It was dodged with ease.

Seeing the attack fail, the blonde conjured water to her hands. "Water whip!" She whiped tendrils of water at him, one in each hand.

Happy smoothly and easily dodged the attack. He looked at the brunette to see that she was going to aide in the assault by firing shards of ice at him. He realised something, they were setting him up for a bigger attack, cause while they were attacking him, effectively drawing his attention, 'Then the guy that's with them will be able to charge up for a big strike.' Happy thought to himself. He swept his legs across the ground, sending out a wave of magic, tripping the mages. He locked onto the male wizard, leapt in the air, and turned sideways. "Black arc!" He yelled. He swung his foot at him, sending an arch of dark magic towards him.

The male wizard panicked. "Air dome barrier!" He quickly brought up two air layers, a dense amount of air between them to strengthen defense, However it proved futile as the arc pushed through his barrier and struck the man, hitting him out of the ring.

The remaining two wizards stared in shock and failed to notice Happy's follow up. He spun on his heel as soon as he landed. "Black cat twister claw!" Coating his claws and dark magic and having it stretch out in order to slash them.

The blonde and brunette reacted as quick as they could, putting up a wall in front of them made of their element. It didn't last a second as it was torn through with ease. Happy's black claws cut against them, tearing some of there clothes. With one final twist and push, they were thrown out the ring.

"Happy stands victorious once again!" Lex announced. "Whos next?"

Happy sighed and thought to himself 'Doubt there'll be more after tha-'

"We are!" A group shouted

'Oh come on! How long is this gonna take!'

 **A series of fights later**

"So then," Lex started talking. They had finished the last fight about 6 minutes ago. The Battle Blitzer reached its closing time, so Happy collected his earnings and now the three were walking down the streets of shallot town, taking the long way back to the meeting point. "How do you feel champ?"

Happy was staring at the money in his hands. "Nine Dojabins…..nine freaking Dojabins!" He still couldn't wrap his head around how much money he got. Nine dojabins equals twenty-seven dirits which then equals 1080 bits.

Jean patted him on the head. "Calm down there. So what ya gonna buy?"

"Well I was gonna get a gift for my teacher, it was in one of the shops you showed me and it cost 2 Dirits."

"What was it?"

"It was a locket in the shape of a dagger, my sensei's main weapon."

"Oh, cool! I bet he'd love it! What picture you gonna put in?"

"I'm gonna let him decide that one."

"Hey, I need to make a stop here." Lex piped up.

"Hm?" Happy turned and saw that they were at a weapon shop. It was big and red, had 2 windows, a large chimney, and the sign read 'Red Panther Weapons.' He smirked, the name reminding him of panther Lily. "Need some weapons?"

"Not really. Just need to visit my girl."

"Oh ok."

"Let's go in too." Jean suggested. "Wouldn't hurt to browse."

Happy nodded and put his money away. They headed inside. At the front desk was a black panther beast man leankng against it.. She was slender and skinny, wearing an Orange shirt, had black gloves on, a ruby belt, and brown shorts. She had a small bust and a slim perky butt. Her ears perked up at the sound of the door opening and her blue eyes looked toward the ones entering. Seeing who it was she stood up. "Hey there my sexy Lexy!"

Happy couldn't help but hold in a chuckle.

Lex ignored it and walked up to her. "Hello my sassy Bassy!"

"Bassy?" Happy questioned.

"Yea. Bass, this is Happy. Happy, this is my girlfriend Bass Dana."

"Nice to meet you." Happy extended his hand to her.

"Same here. So you're the one who took down Luna."

"Howd you-"

"They were broadcasting it via magi-tube."

"Oh. That makes sense."

"Pretty crazy to see you best Luna like that. You did make me win a bet with my dad though."

"Hah! You're welcome. Flattered you'd bet on me."

"Actually I didn't. The bet was that Luna would lose a fight today. My dad was confident she would win since he's the one who made her equipment."

"Your dad made them!?"

"Surprised? My dads a great weapon maker, he does armor too."

"Impressive."

"Where's the old man anyway?" Lex asked.

"He's in the back. Wanna see him?"

"Nah. I came to see you my black pearl."

Jean came closer to Happy and whispered. "We should go ahead and browse before they get real into the flirtiness."

Happy nodded in agreement and started looking around the shop. They went to the same row together. On the shelves of it were a variety of blades.

"Hm." Happy picked one up. "Pretty light." He slowly ran his finger across the edge, getting a small cut. "Sharp but not real sharp."

"Honestly, I think you should go for gauntlets." Jean suggested. "You're really good at hand to hand combat."

"Hehe Ashelot taught me well."

"How did you and Ashelot meet anyway?" He asked curiously

"I got separated from my family about 4 years ago. The cause was dark magic, I couldn't control it. Ashelot, he found me in the forest and said he'd train me." He showed jean his jeweled bracelet. "This shows my progress."

"There are three jewels left."

"Yep. I've gotten far."

"But, it seems like you got control of your magic now. Why are still training?"

"When I got control of my magic I was given a choice. Keep training, or leave to reunite with my family. I chose to keep training for 2 reasons. One, I was weak before i met Ashelot and was granted dark magic, my family didn't mind it, but I did. So I was glad to be stronger, I wanted to be so I can be more helpful to them. Reason number two is because the 1st few years we trained he seemed happy. When I first met him, he had an aura of depression on him but now that aura looks to be lifted from him, and i wanna keep it that way."

"That's so sweet!" Jean said a bit teary.

"It's nothing to cry about."

The door of the shop opened. The two paid no attention to it, until they heard the new comers voice.

"Hey Bass! I need new drivers!"

"Luna?" Happy recognized the voice. They both looked around the corner and sure enough, there stood Luna infront of Bass.

"What's wrong with these?" Bass asked her

"They weren't strong enough." Luna told her in a loud voice.

"Is she always this loud?" Happy asked Jean

"Most of the time, especially when angry, pissed, or annoyed."

"That...makes a lot of sense."

"Are you saying they're not strong enough cause you lost your fight?" Lex piped in, causing bass to chuckle.

Luna snapped her head at him and growled. "Shut up, no one asked you!"

"I'm gonna go say hi." Happy stated.

"Wait, what!?" Jean responded.

"I'm gonna go say hi." Happy repeated. He moved away from the corner.

"Wait! Happy, dont!" Jean reached for his tail but Happys moved it out of his grasp.

"Anyway, I need better spi-"

"Hey Luna!"

She swerved behind her and gritted her teeth when she saw who called her. "You!"

"How's it go-" Happy started but Luna wasnt gonna let him finish.

She launched at him, impacting a force from her feet to quickly close the distance, and swung her fist straight at him. Happy grabbed her fist, moved it over, grabbed her arm, twisted around and flung her to the ground, holding onto her arm, twisting it a bit to lock her in while adding his foot on her other shoulder. She grumbled and looked up at him.

Happy just smiled and said. "Point for me."

The other 3 just stared with a look of fear on there faces. 'This isn't gonna end well' they all thought in unison

 **End. Next chapter: a tomcat that knows how to make Freinds part 2.**

A/N: **sorry this took so long. Please review**


End file.
